A New Beginning
by Merry Maria
Summary: 20 ans après Révélation. C'est un nouveau départ pour les Cullen, surtout Nessie. Sera-elle capable de se maîtriser? Canon, mais pas une histoire JacobxNessie. Pas pour les amateurs de Jacob. Rated T pour le langues et le thème.


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la fiction est de sarahalliwell

(Les notes de l'auteur original sera toujours en italique)

* * *

><p>Vivre comme un hybride n'a jamais été simple.<p>

Je suis une femme de vingt ans, coincé à jamais dans un corps de dix-huit ans que j'avais acquis en à peine sept ans.

Mes cheveux ont été conservés longs car ils avaient poussés plus vite que la normale, ils sont légèrement bouclés - un trait que j'ai hérité de mon grand-père et de ma mère, et ont une étrange teinte bronze qui me venait gracieusement de mon père.

J'aime a penser que je suis grande, mais j'atteins à peine les 1m70. Mon visage est une réplique presque parfaite de celui de ma mère; en forme de cœur, pâle, une teinte rosâtre permanente sur mes joues. Mais mes yeux sont surement ce que j'ai hérité de plus ressemblant d'elle.

Papa dit toujours qu'ils ont la même nuance qu'avaient ceux de ma mère et la même forme.

Ma mère, Bella, avait dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle a été changée, ce qui fait que nous ayons presque le même âge. Mon père, Edward, avait dix-sept ans, il a été changé entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans, ce qui fait de lui un centenaire aujourd'hui.

J'aime mes parents, plus que tout au monde. Je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance au fait que nous semblant tous du même âge, ça fait bizarre par moments, mais la plupart du temps, je n'y pense simplement pas.

Ma maman et mon papa sont les personnes les plus précieuses dans ma vie.

Nous avons vécu avec toute la famille. Mes tantes, Alice et Rosalie, avec qui c'était formidable de passer du temps, et mes oncles, Jasper et Emmett, qui ont été d'incroyables partenaires dans le crime.

Mes grands-parents, Carlisle et Esmée, sont les personnes les plus généreuses que j'ai jamais connu. Même si nous étions une grande famille forte, je savais que je serais perdue sans eux.

Nous avons vécu à Forks, Washington. Je ai adoré cet endroit, c'était très calme et j'avais mon grand-père Charlie à quelques minutes de chez nous. Je l'aimais, et nous avons toujours eu du bon temps ensemble.

Mais les choses sont arrivés et il était temps de passer à une nouvelle ville, pour recommencer. Nous avons donc déménagé à Vancouver, au Canada.

Assez loin pour maintenir notre couverture, mais assez proche pour que je puisse rendre visite à mon papy de temps à autre .

En tant que famille de vampires - et un hybride, merci beaucoup - nous ne pouvions pas rester longtemps au même endroit. Nous somme tous des «végétariens», ce qui signifie, que nous buvions du sang animal au lieu de celui de l'être humain, donc nous avons a essayé d'aller à des endroits où la faune était abondante.

Parfois, J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre parmi ma famille. Outre mon nom très différent - Renesmée - je suis la seule à dormir, manger de la nourriture humaine, a avoir un rythme cardiaque et à pouvoir éventuellement me blesser.

Dès que j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère, je pouvais dire que j'étais différente. Je l'avais tuée quand je suis né, littéralement, mais elle ne m'a jamais fait me sentir coupable pour ça.

Ma maman s'était battue dès le début pour moi, et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Je l'ai blessée et lui est fait beaucoup de mal; puisque j'étais déjà à moitié-vampire, mon corps était trop fort pour sa taille frêle et fragile. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop bouger, mais c'était si dur.

J'ai grandi très vite, et ils ont vite découvert que j'avais tous les traits d'un vampire: la force, la vitesse et et des sens aiguës, mais ils sont légèrement émoussés à cause de mon côté humain.

J'avais un ami à Forks nommé Jacob, mais je ne peux parler de lui, même si je le voulais. Il a fait ma vie un enfer, ce qui nous a pousser à déménager.

Ma mère et moi avons été en mesure de garder ce qui est arrivé secret pour la famille, mais je sais que tôt ou tard, sa se révèlera.

Comme maman est un bouclier ( son don ), elle peut protéger le secret plutôt bien. J'ai développé mon propre bouclier, certes faibles, quand j'ai grandi, protégeant mon esprit aussi; Papy a dit qu'il était un pouvoir latent.

Demain sera notre premier jour de lycée. Enfin, le premier jour pour moi.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment prit une résidence fixe pendant quelques temps, préférant voyager et parcourir le monde avant de nous engager dans une routine scolaire qui durera plusieurs années.

Je ne suis jamais allée à l'école, donc l'expérience devrait être amusante, même si pour l'instant je suis très nerveuse.

Tout le monde dans ma famille a déjà été au lycée au moins une fois, et ils m'ont assurés que je ne serais pas si enthousiaste d'y aller dans quelques semaines.

Ce sera ennuyeux pour eux, car ils avaient tous déjà étudié cela par le passé, encore et encore; j'ai été scolarisés à la maison, donc je sais beaucoup de choses, mais je n'étais pas enthousiasmé par l'apprentissage. Je voulais être près de gens différents, d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

J'espère seulement que je m'amuserai ...


End file.
